High School Rock
by Proud2BeATrekkie
Summary: A mixture of High School Musical & Camp Rock! Better story than summary


**I've had this story idea for quite sometime now.**

**Please let me know if you like it!**

**R & R!!**

* * *

**CAST:**

**Joe Jonas-Shane Gray**

**Kevin Jonas-Jason**

**Nick Jonas-Nate**

**Zac Efron-Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens-Gabriella Montez**

**Demi Lovato-Mitchie Torres**

**Ashley Tisdale-Sharpay Evans**

**Meaghan Jette Martin-Tess Tyler**

**Lucas Grabeel-Ryan Evans**

**Alyson Stoner-Caitlyn Gellar**

**Jasmine Richards-Peggy/Margaret Dupree**

**Anna Maria Perez de Tagle-Ella**

**Corbin Bleu-Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman-Taylor McKessie**

**HIGH SCHOOL ROCK SONG LIST:**

**1. Breakout-Demi Lovato & Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**2. Fly On The Wall-Ashley Tisdale & Meaghan Jette Martin**

**3. Rock Star-Demi Lovato**

**4. Now Or Never-Zac Efron**

**5. Hollywood-Nick Jonas**

**6. Our Time Now-Jonas Brothers**

**7. Say Ok-Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**8. Bet On It-Joe Jonas & Zac Efron**

**9. I Want It All-Ashley Tisdale & Lucas Grabeel**

**10. One Man Show-Kevin Jonas**

**11. Sorry-Joe Jonas & Nick Jonas**

**12. About You Now-Ashley Tisdale**

**13. Inseparable-Kevin Jonas & Ashley Tisdale**

**14. Everyday-Zac Efron & Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**15. One In A Million-Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas**

**16. Our Time Is Here-Demi Lovato, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Meaghan Jette Martin, Anna Maria Perez de Tagle, Jasmine Richards, Monique Coleman, & Alyson Stoner**

**17. We Rock-Camp Rock cast & HSM cast**

**18. All For One-HSM cast & Camp Rock cast**

**Song Credits:**

**Breakout-Miley Cyrus**

**Fly On The Wall-Miley Cyrus**

**Rock Star-Hannah Montana**

**Now Or Never-HSM3**

**Hollywood-Jonas Brothers**

**Our Time Now-Plain White T's**

**Say Ok-Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**Bet On It-HSM2**

**I Want It All-HSM3**

**One Man Show-Jonas Brothers**

**Sorry-Jonas Brothers**

**About You Now-Miranda Cosgrove**

**Inseparable-Jonas Brothers**

**Everday-HSM2**

**One In A Million-Hannah Montana**

**Our Time Is Here-Camp Rock**

**We Rock-Camp Rock**

**All For One-HSM2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, Camp Rock, all its characters, or the songs included in this story.**

* * *

"SHANE!!!!!" Nate yelled into his bandmate's ear. Shane woke up quickly.

"What Nate!!?? I'm trying to sleep!!" he groaned.

"Dude, It's the first day of Camp Rock today and you know that instructors have to get there early! So get dressed and let's go!" Nate yelled, throwing a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt to Shane.

Shane groaned and walked over to his mirror. "Hey Nate, where's Jason?" Shane asked, playing with a few strands of his hair.

Before Nate could reply, Jason came strolling out of the bathroom with a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. "Here I am." he smiled.

"Dude, hurry up! We've got to be there at 8:30 and It's already seven!" Nate reminded them.

"Dude, chillax." Jason said, returning to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Connect 3 was ready to go.

"We have to drive there ourselves." Nate told them.

Jason played with his map. "Do either of you know where...East High School is?" he asked.

Nate loaded the last of their bags into Shane's car.

"I don't understand why we have to hold Camp Rock at some stupid high school." Shane complained.

"Dude, the talent at this high school is intense. They have one of the best theatre programs in New Mexico!" Nate explained.

"Yeah, and I heard the cheerleaders were pretty cute too." Jason joked.

Shane didn't hear what Jason had just said, his mind was elsewhere. His mind was on a extremely pretty brunette named Mitchie Torres. Shane and Mitchie had met last year at Mitchie's first time at Camp Rock. Mitchie had made Shane become less of a jerk and shown him how to talk to a person without being snobby. Mitchie didn't know it, but Shane had developed a little crush on her. Well, it was about as little as Mt. Everest, as Jason had put it. He missed Mitchie and was looking forward to seeing her again. Shane's dreams were interrupted by Nate, who had been yelling his name for about twenty minutes now. Shane snapped back into reality. "Huh..what?" Shane asked, dazed.

"What are you thinking about?" Nate asked.

"Her name rhymes with itchy." Jason joked and Nate smiled wryly.

Shane's cheeks turned a bright color of red and he looked down, knowing they were right. "Let's go." he muttered, as Connect 3 entered Shane's car and drove away.

***

"Shane!! Look out!" Nate yelled taking the wheel and swerving them out of the way of the on coming car. "What is wrong with you!?" Nate asked, panicked.

Shane had been dreaming about Mitchie again. "Sorry." he muttered.

Nate sighed. "You okay Jason?" he asked.

Jason gasped for air and put his hand on his heart. "Yeah, I'm great except for the fact that my heart stopped beating!!" Jason cried, dramatically.

"That's it! I'm driving!" Nate yelled, as Shane pulled over and they switched seats. It was silent the rest of the way to East High except for Jason's or Shane's occasional yawn or sigh. When they finally pulled into the parking lot of East High they sat in shock for a moment. The school was fantastic! It was at least 15 stories high, with long red banners that read wildcats on them. And in the front it said in big red letters "EAST HIGH SCHOOL".

"Sweet." Jason murmured.

Connect 3 exited the car and headed towards the building. Jason noticed Shane looking around for Mitchie's car.

"Shane, she's not here yet, only instructors are here." Jason muttered.

As soon as the three came to the front of the buliding there was a chinsese man with a brown suit and big glasses. "Hello, my name is Dave Matsui. I'm the pincipal of East High. We are so happy and honored to have you Camp Rockers at our school. We have some very talented singers and dancers here at East High." he said with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Shane Gray and this is Nate and Jason." Shane smiled. Then he noticed two students behind Mr. Matsui. A girl with long blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was dressed in a fluffy pink blouse and a sequinned white skirt. She was holding a thick stack of papers and explaining to something to the boy next to her. He had blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes. He was dressed in a sequinned blue dress shirt that was tucked into his black pants. He had a blue hat with black stripes and sequins on it. He was paying close attention to the girl next to him and nodded intently to everything she said. Jason's eyes widened at the blonde girl.

"Whoa...she is pretty." he whispered as he began to sweat.

"Who are those two?" Shane asked.

Mr. Matsui turned and smiled. "Oh, Mr. Gray, these are two of East High's most talented actors, dancers, and singers. This is Sharpay and Ryan Evans." he explained.

Sharpay looked up at Connect 3 and let out an ear-piercing screech followed by running up and hugging Shane. "OMG!!OMG!!OMG!!IT'S CONNECT 3!!!!!!!!!" she screeched. "I love you guys!!! Your song "Play My Music" is so...so...dare I say....FABULOUS!!!!!" Sharpay cried as she let go of Shane.

"Thanks." Shane smiled.

"Oh.." she squeaked as she ran over and grabbed her brother. "Ry, it's Connect 3!!" Sharpay squealed.

Ryan smiled warmly and tipped his hat. "You guys rock." he said simply.

"Thanks dude." Shane said.

"Well come, let's give them a tour of East High. Oh! But before we do, they are two extremely talented students that I want you to meet." Mr. Matsui said, leading them through the halls and into a classroom. "Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, there are some people from Camp Rock I would like you to meet." Mr. Matsui announced to the kids.

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton looked up from the song they were rehearsing and seen Connect 3.

Shane & Nate smiled at the pretty girl. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and a blue pull over shirt with a white jacket over top.

"Hey Gabs." Jason said simply.

"Hey Jason!" Gabriella exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, you know her?" Shane asked.

"She's my cousin!" Jason laughed.

Next to her was a tall boy with sandy brown hair and large blue eyes. He was wearing a red sweatshirt that said "Wildcats" and dark jeans.

"This is Gabriella Montez. One of East High's smartest students and best singers." Mr. Matsui explained and Gabriella blushed a little as she held out her hand for Shane and Nate to shake.

"And this is Troy Bolton. East High's basketball star and one of it's most talented singers."

Troy smiled and held out his hand. The boys took it and smiled back.

"Troy and Gabriella starred in East High's winter musical and did, if I do say so myself, a wonderful job." Mr. Matsui smiled.

"Oh Shane!" Sharpay squealed as she catwalked into the room.

"Hi Sharpay." Shane smiled.

"When are the campers supposed to get here?" Sharpay asked, smiling brilliantly at Shane.

"Um...right now!" Shane realized.

He and the rest of Connect 3 ran out of the building to greet the campers. The first one they recognized was Ella she smiled at Jason and began to flirt with him, like she did last year. Then Peggy came, she was last year's Final Jam winner. Then came Caitlyn Gellar, Mitchie's friend from last year. She began talking with Jason and Nate.

Shane looked aroud nervously for Mitchie's car. Then he caught sight of her dragging her suitcase to East High. She looked up and saw Shane. A galaxy-wide smile played upon Mitchie and Shane's lips. Mitchie dropped her bag and ran up and hugged Shane.

"Hi Shane." Mitchie whispered into Shane's ear.

"Hi Mitchie." Shane whispered back.

They stepped back and looked into each other's eyes.

"You have the same look on your face now from when you sang "Gotta Find You" to me last year." Mitchie laughed.

"Mitchie!!" Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn yelled at the same time.

Caitlyn ran over and gave Mitchie the biggest hug ever. "Oh Mitchie it's so great to see you again!!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"You too, Caitlyn." Mitchie smiled.

"Hi Mitchie!" Nate smiled as he hugged Mitchie.

"Oh Mitchie! I missed you!" Jason exclaimed as he pulled Mitchie in for a big bear hug.

Mitchie laughed. "I missed you too, Jason."

Peggy and Ella came over and greeted Mitchie. Once everyone had been re-aquainted they all sat down for breakfast.

"Mitchie there's some people I want to introduce you too." Shane said, taking Mitchie's hand and leading her over to Troy & Gabriella's table.

"Mitchie, this is Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Guys, this is Mitchie Torres." Shane explained.

Gabriella smiled warmly and held out her hand. "Oh Mitchie! You and I are sharing a cabin together." she said.

"Cool." Mitchie smiled back.

Just then the doors slammed open and in came none other than....Tess Tyler. The entire cafeteria went silent. Usually only Sharpay could make the entire cafeteria fall silent. Gabriella noticed the look on Mitchie's face.

"Who is that?" Gabriella whispered.

"That's our resident Rock Princess, Tess Tyler." Mitchie whispered back.

"Tyler? Is her mom the famous singer T.J. Tyler?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup." Mitchie answered, popping the p.

"Who's she?" Troy asked Shane.

"That's our version of Sharpay, Tess Tyler." Shane answered.

"T.J. Tyler's daughter?" Troy asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Shane answered.

Tess strutted over to Mitchie and Gabriella.

"Hi Mitchie." Tess said with the fakest smile Mitchie had ever seen. "I hear we're going to be sharing a cabin again. It'll be just like last year."

"Yeah...great...Um Tess this is Gabriella Montez, she'll be in our cabin too." Mitchie said, sheepishly.

Gabriella forced herself to smile and hold out her hand.

"QUIET!!!" Sharpay yelled as she stormed through the cafeteria doors. Everyone fell silent the same way they did for Tess. Sharpay scanned the area to see if everyone was listening. She through her head back and strutted up to a table. She stood on the table giving a wide grin.

"Hello Camp Rockers, I have a wonderful announcement on behalf of the students of East High. We are mixing our spring musical and your Final Jam together! We will all be performing together in one Muiscal Jam! If you have any questions please consult my fabulous co-captain...Tess Tyler!" Sharpay squealed as Tess stood up on the table to speak.

"Thank you Shar! Now we Camp Rockers are so excited to be holding our Final Jam at East High! Together we'll make music history!" Tess said as she hugged Sharpay. Everyone cheered.

"Quiet! Quiet! I know you're all excited, but there are two very important people you need to meet." Sharpay continued.

"Please welcome Brown Cesario!" Tess beamed as Brown stepped up on the stage and smiled and waved.

"And East High's most fabulous teacher ever! Ms. Alyson Darbus!" Sharpay squealed as Ms. Darbus stood by Brown.

"For us Camp Rockers, Ms. Darbus will give us a dash of East High's flare!" Tess announced.

"And for us East High kids, Brown will give us a taste of true Rock 'n' roll!" Sharpay beamed.

"To sign up for your classes please see the bulletin board in the main hallway! Have Fun!" Sharpay smiled as she and Tess stepped down from the table.

"Oh Gabriella, I hear we'll be sharing a cabin together." Sharpay said. Her voice lacked enthusiasm.

"C'mon Tess. Let's go." Sharpay ordered and Tess followed her out. Mitchie and Gabriella laughed.

***

Once Gabriella and Mitchie got settled into their cabin, they decided to show off their music talents to each other.

"Okay Gabi, go first." Mitchie suggested.

"No, Mitchie you should go first." Gabriella offered.

"Fine." Mitchie said as she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me! Now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be....this is me."_

Gabriella sat in shock.

"Am I really that bad?" Mitchie asked.

"BAD!? Mitchie your voice is awesome!!!" Gabriella gushed.

"Thanks." Mitchie blushed.

"Now you." Mitchie said. Gabriella nodded slowly and began to sing.

_"I've got to move on and be who I am! I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now....I gotta go my own way."_

Gabriella sang. This time Mitchie was shocked.

"Wow, you're great, Gabi!" Mitchie praised.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled.

"Hey Mitchie did you write that song you sang?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I sang that last year for Final Jam. I didn't win, but I had a great time." Mitchie smiled.

"Let's sing it together. Do you have the words?"

"Yeah...here." Mitchie said as she handed the words to Gabriella. They both began to sing.

_"I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say. But I have this dream, bright inside of me. I'm gonna let it show. It's time...to let you know...to let you know. This is real this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Gonna let the light...shine on me! Know I found who I am there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be....this is me!"_

"That sounded awesome!" Mitchie exclaimed, hugging Gabriella.

"Yeah!" Gabriella laughed.

"Hello cabinmates!" Sharpay squealed as she pushed open the cabin door.

"Hey Sharpay." both girls said.

Tess followed Sharpay looking less excited than she was.

"What song were you guys singing?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh..um...my song...that I wrote." Mitchie explained.

"Oh...cool!" Sharpay smiled.

"So who wants to hear what I'm gonna do for the first Camp Fire Jam tomorrow?" Sharpay asked, readying herself to sing. The girls nodded and Sharpay began.

_"You don't understand what it is that makes me tick. But you wish you did. You always second guess. Wonder if I'll say yes. But you just lose out every time. If you only knew, what, I talked about when I'm with my friends just hanging out. Then you'd have the inside scoop. On what to say and what to do. That way when you play the game, Baby you could never lose. Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall? A creepy little, sneaky little fly on the wall. All my precious secrets yeah, you know them all! Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?"_

Sharpay finished.

"Well Sharpay....it's a...new...vibe for you." Gabriella commented.

"Thanks. I wanted to try some old fashioned rock'n'roll." Sharpay explained.

"Is Ryan going to sing with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep. Doesn't he always? But I'm not sure if he's cool with the whole rock'n'roll thing."

"You know Sharpay, you have a fantastic voice. Maybe....maybe we could do the Camp Fire Jam together? I'm sure Ryan would be fine with it." Tess suggested

"That's a fabulous idea Tess! You are inspired! I'll go give Ry the news right now." Sharpay said as she catwalked out of the cabin and Tess followed. Mitchie and Gabriella looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey guys!" Jason greeted as he entered the girls' cabin. Shane and Nate followed.

"Hey Jason." Gabriella smiled.

Mitchie smiled brilliantly at Shane and he blushed and waved a little.

"So...what are you guys up to?" Nate asked.

"Nothing. Just getting settled in." Mitchie said.

"I'm back!" Sharpay announced as she strutted back into the cabin.

"Where's Tess?" Mitchie asked.

"She went to work on our song." Sharpay stated. She noticed Shane, Jason, and Nate. "Oh hey guys!" she squealed.

"Uh.......hu...hu..hu.." Jason stuttered. Shane hit him with his elbow. "Hi." Jason said, quickly.

Sharpay smiled at Jason and he almost fell over. Luckily Nate was behind to catch him and push him back up.

"So Jason, I would love to get a chance to with you about some rock 'n' roll music." Sharpay suggested.

"Uh...o..uh...oka..." Jason stuttered again. Nate hit him this time. "Okay! Yeah...I...would love..too." he barely got out.

"Okay thanks!" Sharpay smiled as she left the cabin.

Jason released the breath he realized he had been holding.

"Aww...Jason likes Sharpay." Shane teased and everyone laughed.

"No I don't! Jason defended.

"Then why did you almost pass out every time she talked to you?" Nate asked.

"I..uh...didn't eat breakfast...so I was dizzy! Yeah that's it." Jason said.

"Dude...we ate breakfast with you." Nate laughed.

"How do you know I ate anything?" Jason asked.

"Because I saw you!" Nate laughed again.

"You don't know what goes in my mouth!" Jason countered.

"Well she wants you to teach her more about rock'n'roll. Call her and tell her to do it tonight." Shane suggested.

"Yeah, Jason, if you like her you should go for it." Mitchie said and Gabriella nodded.

"We'll all help you. I'll call Troy." Gabriella said as she pulled out her phone and stepped into the other room to speak to Troy.

"I don't know if I can do this." Jason said, nervously.

"Don't worry. She's a student and you're an instructor. It'll be like private tutoring sessions." Nate explained.

Jason took a deep breath and nodded uneasily.

"Okay...thanks. Bye Troy." Gabriella said as she hung up her phone. "Troy's gonna be here in a couple minutes and we're all gonna help you with Sharpay." Gabriella smiled and Jason gulped.

15 minutes later Troy strolled through the door of the girls' cabin. "Hi guys." he greeted. "So Jason likes Sharpay?" Troy guessed.

"I do not!" Jason blushed.

"Uh-huh." Shane said.

"Okay. So Sharpay is really into music and Gabriella told me she wanted you to teach her more about rock 'n 'roll. So just be yourself." Troy suggested but Jason shook his head.

"I can't. Myself is nervous around her." Jason said.

"It's okay to be a little nervous. Here's what to do, start a conversation about your favorite rock 'n' roll bands or singers. Tell her about experiences you've had as a rockstar. Just be yourself." Troy explained.

"Okay." Jason nodded.

After a few more hours of training and encouragment, Troy felt Jason was ready.

"Okay, go get her." Troy encouraged.

"I...can't. I can't do it. I'm nervous." Jason panicked.

"Jason c'mon you can do it." Nate encouraged.

"No, no I can't. I think I'm gonna be sick." Jason said, turning several shades paler and putting his hands over his stomach.

"Dude calm down! Now come on, we know you can do this." said Shane and everyone nodded in agreement. Jason nodded and took a deep breath. He walked shakily over to Sharpay.

"Hi Sharpay."

"Oh hey Jason. I'm glad you made it." Sharpay smiled.

Jason took a deep breath & smiled at her. "Glad I came. Please, sit down." he pulled out the chair for Sharpay.

"Thanks."

The two sat down.

"So what did you want to learn about?" Jason asked.

"Well since I am a performer I figured I needed to experience all types of music. And since Camp Rock is about rock 'n' roll, I figured I'd start with that." Sharpay explained and Jason nodded. "So I was thinking about the 60's, 70's, and 80's. Since they were the greatest times in rock history." she continued.

"Wow. It's sounds like you already know alot. But which one do you want to start with?" Jason asked.

"Um...the 60's."

"Okay. So I'm sure you know the 60's icons were definitely the Beatles..." Jason began to explain.

"Wow. He's doing great." Nate whispered.

"Yeah that's how Jason is. He get's really nervous when he first meets a girl but then after he gets to know her he won't shut up!" Shane laughed.

"Well I guess our work here is done." Troy said.

"I hope Sharpay likes Jason." Gabriella admitted.

"I bet she does. I don't know how Ella's going to feel about that, though. She likes Jason alot, but he doesn't know." explained Mitchie.

Gabriella dedcided to change the subject. "So have you thought about what you're going to sing for the Musical Jam?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm writing some more songs." Mitchie replied.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Okay! Hello hello kids! I'm Brown Cesario. But I don't want you to call me Mr. Cesario, I want you to call me Brown. I'm your friend. This is our first Camp Fire of the camp so mingle, get to know each other and have some fun with music! I know you're all talented, so let's get some talent up here!! Please welcome...Ms. Mitchie Torres & Ms. Gabriella Montez!"

Mitchie got up on stage and began to belt out the song.

_Every week's the same_

_Stuck in school's so lame_

_My parents say that I'm lazy_

_Getting up at 8am's crazy_

_Tired of bein' told what to do_

_So unfair, so uncool_

_The day's too long_

_But I'm holdin' on_

_Til I hear the bell ring_

_Cause that's the time when we're gonna_

Gabriella followed her lead and the two of them sang together.

_We're gonna breakout _

_Let the party start_

_We're gonna stay out_

_Gonna break some hearts_

_We're gonna dance til the dance floor falls apart_

_Uh-oh, all over again_

_We're gonna wake up everyone we know_

_We're gonna have some fun! Gonna lose control_

_It's feels so good_

_To let go oh oh_

_Go oh oh_

Gabriella took the next verse.

_Hangin' out's just somethin' we like to do_

_My friends and the mess we get into_

_These are the lessons that we choose_

_Not a book full of things we'll never use_

_The day's too long, but I'm holdin' on_

_Til I hear the bell ring_

_That's the time when we're gonna_

_We're gonna breakout _

_Let the party start_

_We're gonna stay out_

_Gonna break some hearts_

_We're gonna dance til the dance floor falls apart_

_Uh-oh, all over again_

_We're gonna wake up everyone we know_

_We're gonna have some fun! Gonna lose control_

_It's feels so good_

_To let go oh oh_

_Go oh oh_

_I wish it would never end_

_spendin' time with my friends_

_Oh, with my friends_

_We're gonna breakout _

_Let the party start_

_We're gonna stay out_

_Gonna break some hearts_

_We're gonna dance til the dance floor falls apart_

_Uh-oh, all over again_

_We're gonna wake up everyone we know_

_We're gonna have some fun! Gonna lose control_

_It's feels so good_

_To let go oh oh_

_Go oh oh_

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"That was wonderful!" Brown cried as he hugged Mitchie and Gabriella.

Gabriella & Mitchie waved and walked off stage.

"Next let's get two princesses of Rock up hear...Ms. Sharpay Evans & Ms. Tess Tyler!" Brown cried.

Sharpay and tess strutted out onto the stage. Tess was wearing red skinny jeans with a black leather belt. A white and red striped shirt with a black leather jacket and black high-heel boots. Sharpay was wearing a short, white, sequinned skirt with black leggings. A long sleeve black shirt and a white vest over it. A long red coat, a red hat with a red feather on it, and red high heels. Jason's jaw dropped and his eyes widened at how awesome Sharpay looked. He snapped out of it when Sharpay began to sing.

_You don't understand what it is that makes me tick, but you wish you did_

_You always second guess wonder if I'll say yes, but you just lose out everytime _

_If you only knew what I talked about when I'm with friends, just hangin' out_

_Then you'd have the inside scoop on what to say, what to do _

_That way when you play the game, baby you could never lose_

_Don't you wish that you could be a.._

_Fly on the wall!_

_A creepy little, sneaky little.._

_Fly on the wall!_

_All my precious secrets, yeah, you know them all! Don't you wish that you could be a.._

_Fly on the wall!_

Tess took the next part.

_You'd love to know the things I do when I'm with my friends and not with you_

_You always second guess what I did, if other guys I'm flirting with_

_You should know by now_

_If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you_

_If I make a promise, I'm coming through_

_Don't you wish that you could see me every second of the day _

_That way you would have no doubt that baby I would never stray_

They both sang the chorus

_Don't you wish that you could be a.._

_Fly on the wall!_

_A creepy little, sneaky little.._

_Fly on the wall!_

_All my precious secrets, yeah, you know them all! Don't you wish that you could be a.._

_Fly on the wall!_

_A little communication!_

_Well that would go along way!_

_You're getting misinformation!_

_Too much hearsay, hearsay._

_And what I say is...._

_Come a little closer...._

_DON'TCHA!!??_

_Don't you wish that you could be a.._

_Fly on the wall!_

_A creepy little, sneaky little.._

_Fly on the wall!_

_All my precious secrets, yeah, you know them all! Don't you wish that you could be a.._

_Fly on the wall!_

Everyone screamed and cheered as loud as they did for Mitchie and Gabriella.

"Thank you girls! That rocked the house! Well that's all the acts we've got tonight. See you tomorrow Camp Rockers!" Brown cried as he ran off stage and everyone cheered.

"You were amazing Sharpay." Jason gushed.

"Thanks Jason. We worked really hard writing that song." Sharpay said.

"You wrote that?" Shane asked, coming up to Sharpay with Mitchie, Gabriella, Troy, and Nate.

"Yes. Tess wrote the lyrics and I wrote the music." Sharpay said proudly.

"So, Mitchie, what's that new song you're gonna sing for the Wildcat Talent Night tomorrow?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh, it's called 'Rock Star'. Connect 3 inspired it." Mitchie told them and Shane blushed.

"Let's hear a little bit of it." Gabriella suggested.

"Uh-uh. You guys have to wait till tomorrow." Mitchie was adamant.

"Fine." Gabriella said disappointedly.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Hey Mitchie. Whatcha up too?" Shane asked, sitting down beside her. She was sitting under the giant oak tree by the lake behind East High.

"Just writing some songs." she replied.

"Cool. Let me see." Shane suggested and Mitchie handed him her paper.

Mitchie watched Shane's eyes go back and forth as he read the words. "Wow. These are great, Mitchie!" Shane gushed.

"Thanks." she blushed.

"Will you sing one for me?" Shane asked.

Mitchie shook her head. "You have to wait until tonight, Shane."

"Aww come on. Just give me a sneak peek, puh-lease?" Shane begged, giving Mitchie's puppy dog eyes.

Mitchie caved. "Okay, for you, Shane." Mitchie began to sing.

_"Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you. Somedays I spend a little extra time in the morning dressed to impress you. Guess you don't notice. Guess you don't need this. Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'. On the outside shying away, on the inside dying to say. I'm unusual, not so typical. Way too smart to be waitin' around. Tai chi practicing, snowboard champion. I could fix a flat on your car. I might even be a rock star! I might even be a rock star!"_

She looked at Shane who had a goofy grin on his face. "I missed hearing your voice." he gushed.

Mitchie laughed and layed her head on Shane's shoulder. Shane layed his head on top of Mitchie's. They stayed that way for a long time.

"I like you, Mitchie." Shane admitted.

Mitchie looked up at Shane and smiled.

"I like you, too."

"Good. You better." Shane said and Mitchie laughed.

"So what have you heard about Jason and Sharpay?" Mitchie asked. Shane shrugged.

"We still have to convince Jason to go to their study sessions because he still gets nervous. That means he must really like Sharpay. And I mean really. Do you think Sharpay feels the same way?"

"She does. All I ever see her writng in her diary is Jason's name with hearts around it or "Sharpay & Jason: Together 4ever!". She definetly feels the same way. Gabi told me that she has never seen Sharpay act like this. She said that all Sharpay used to think about was becoming a broadway star or an Oscar winning actress, now all she thinks about is Jason." Mitchie explained.

"They make an awesome couple....just like us." Shane said.

Mitchie looked surprised. "Like us? We're a couple?" she asked.

"I hope we are." Shane admitted.

Mitchie looked at him for a moment and then began to laugh.

"What?" Shane asked, offended.

"We are."

"We are what?"

"Shane, we are a couple." Mitchie smiled and Shane nodded.

"Good."

Shane put his arm around Mitchie. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, Shane began to laugh.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"I was just thinking about last year. When you tripped and fell into the lake." he answered. Mitchie hit him on the chest.

"That wasn't funny!" Mitchie pouted.

"From where I was standing it was." Shane laughed.

"I shouldn't have left you. You turned back into a jerk!"

Mitchie laughed.

"Yeah, I'm a real jerk."

Mitchie looked at her watch. "Ohmygosh! I'm sorry Shane, I have to go."

"Where?" he asked, sadly.

"I'm helping my mom cook dinner for tonight's Wildcat Talent Night. I'll see you later Shane." Mitchie said as she tried to get up, but Shane pulled her back down.

"Shane wha.." Mitchie began but she was interupted by Shane's lips locking onto hers. When they pulled away, Mitchie looked at Shane with a confused look on her face.

"What? We're a couple right?"

* * *

**Yay! First chapter up! R & R!!**


End file.
